prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Evolve
(estilizado como EVOLVE) é uma promoção americana de wrestling profissional baseada no Nordeste fundada em 2010 pelo ex-booker da Ring of Honor e atual vice presidente da Dragon Gate USA, Gabe Sapolsky, e pelo proprietário da Full Impact Pro Sal Hamaoui, e pelo wrestler independente Davey Richards. A empresa dispõe de uma lista de wrestlers do circuito independente de todo o país, bem como do Puroresu. A promoção tem uma estreita relação de trabalho com a Dragon Gate USA. A promoção teve uma relação de trabalho próxima com a promoção irmã Dragon Gate USA até o fechamento da mesma em agosto de 2015. Em 2015, a Evolve formou um relacionamento com a WWE, permitindo que a empresa exortasse talentos da Evolve para assinar sua marca NXT e eventualmente ao elenco principal. História Em 2009, Gabe Sapolsky anunciou uma nova promoção de wrestling através de alguns vídeos virais com um dos competidores da empresa, Jimmy Jacobs. Depois disso, mais vídeos foram produzidos promovendo mais artistas, bem como apresentando blogs escritos pelos lutadores sobre seus sentimentos em relação à empresa. O primeiro show, Evolve 1: Richards vs. Ibushi, foi realizado em 16 de janeiro de 2010, em Rahway, Nova Jersey, no Rahway Recreational Center. Durante entrevistas com a revista Figure 4 Weekly em seu programa de rádio, Sapolsky disse ao editor Bryan Alvarez que a Evolve teria maior ênfase nas regras e não limitaria ninguém com base em seu próprio estilo de wrestling em favor de mostrar as forças individuais do talento e encobrir suas fraquezas. Em 29 de janeiro de 2010, Sapolsky anunciou que Evolve havia rompido vínculos com Davey Richards já que ele havia assinado um novo contrato com a Ring of Honor. O conceito da promoção foi inicialmente uma ênfase nos recordes de vitórias e derrotas dos wrestlers. Eles dividiram a empresa em duas divisões: Wrestlers Individuais e Tag Teams. De acordo com o site, alguns lutadores precisariam conquistar seu lugar no plantal ao vencer uma partida de qualificação, mas que desde então foi descartada. Em 25 de novembro de 2011, a Evolve e a Dragon Gate USA anunciaram a unificação das duas promoções. A Evolve e a Dragon Gate USA ainda promoveriam eventos separados, mas os dois plantéis de ações, incluindo as stables e a Evolve reconheceu os Open the Freedom Gate Championship e o Open the United Gate Championship como seus dois principais títulos. Em fevereiro de 2013, a Evolve anunciou que estaria realizando um torneio para coroar o primeiro Evolve Champion, pois eles estavam eliminando o sistema de registros vitórias/derrotas naquele momento. O torneio foi realizado em Secaucus, Nova Jersey, na WrestleCon em abril de 2013. A Evolve usou os registros de talentos para determinar os sorteios no torneio; os dois primeiros foram Chuck Taylor (10–5) e Ricochet (5–2). Em 5 de abril, AR Fox derrotou Sami Callihan na final para se tornar o campeão inaugural. Em 18 de setembro de 2013, Vito LoGrasso anunciou que sua nova Escola de Wrestling tinha assinado um acordo para ser o Centro de Desenvolvimento para a Evolve. Em novembro de 2014, a Evolve, junto com a Dragon Gate USA, a Full Impact Pro e a Shine Wrestling, todos sob o banner da WWNLive, realizaram uma turnê pela China. No mês seguinte, a WWNLive anunciou um contrato de longo prazo com a Great-Wall International Sports Management para realizarem visitas regulares à Ásia, a partir da primavera de 2015. Em 2015, a WWNLive abriu um centro de treinamento em Trinity, Flórida, denominado "World Wrestling Network Academy", que a Evolve compartilha com a DGUSA, FIP e Shine. Durante 2015, a Evolve entrou em um relacionamento com a WWE. Os wrestlers da Evolve foram apresentados no WWE.com, enquanto os lutadores do NXT, Sami Zayn, Chad Gable e Jason Jordan, participaram dos eventos da Evolve em cargos de não-lutadores. Em janeiro de 2016, o Gerente Geral do NXT, William Regal, e o COO da WWE, Triple H, compareceram ao Evolve 54. Como parte do relacionamento, foi anunciado em março de 2016 que a Evolve realizaria partidas qualificatórias para o WWE Cruiserweight Classic Nos dias 1 e 2 de abril de 2016, a Evolve realizou shows no Eddie Deen's Ranch, no build up da WrestleMania 32. Em 24 de outubro de 2016, a WWNLive e a FloSports anunciaram um novo serviço de streaming, que aoresentaria eventos realizados pelas promoções da WWNLive, incluindo a Evolve. Títulos Desde de de de Ativos *Evolve Championship *Evolve Tag Team Championship *WWN Championship Aposentados *Open the Freedom Gate Championship *Open the United Gate Championship Eventos *''Ver artigo principal: Lista de eventos da Evolve'' Ver também *Dragon Gate USA *Ring of Honor Links externos *Evolve na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil da Evolve no Twitter Categoria:Promoções Categoria:Promoções Americanas